cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 16
Issue 16: Power Spectrum is the next installment of Issues. It is supposed to allow characters to change the colors/textures of their powers. For example, a Spines Scrapper could change his/her spines into crystalline daggers, or metal barbs, or thorns, and such, and then change the colors of the new spines into whatever they would want, for individual powers, even. This has been viewed on the Test Server, however it could change by the time I16 is released to the public on the live servers. It is also to allow characters to use the character creator interchangeably, and allow them to choose the archetype, origin, power sets, costume, and I.D. in any order they choose, without losing progress, such as the costume or I.D. text. Features of Issue 16 *Customization of powers, such as the color and texture of each individual power *New character creator *Enhanced difficulty options *New powers for archetypes Enhanced difficulty options Players don't just get to change their difficulty of missions anymore, they get to choose the difficulty of themselves. They can choose to be regarded as one person, or a group, and they can take on maps that are populated for groups, such as Boomtown, and can take on mobs that are higher level than them. Players can also change what level they are detected as when it comes to the spawn system. New powersets for Archetypes *Blasters will receive Radiation Blast *Brutes will receive Claws *Controllers will receive Cold Domination *Corrupters will receive Archery and Trick Arrow *Defenders will receive Assault Rifle and Traps *Dominators will receive Earth Assault *Masterminds will receive Thermal Radiation *Scrappers and Tankers will both receive Electric Armor and Electric Melee *Stalkers will receive Broadsword Character Creator The new character creator will allow players to select the archetype, origin, power sets, costume, and identity of their hero/villain in any order, without losing progress such as the I.D. text or the costume. It will also include the new power sets and the ability to change the power's colors in the creator. Customizable powers Players can choose to style their powers however they want--from pink electricity to blue Moment of Glory, you can choose what your powers look like, and it is as easy as coloring your costume. Every power from the power sets can be changed to appear much differently than the original. To change the appearance of powers, one must visit a Tailor, and there they can change the color and texture of their powers, and even the animation. Super Strength and Martial Arts will have new animations to choose from, and Stone Armor and Necromancy will have limited customization. The customizable powersets will include Cold Domination, Dark Armor, Dark Blast, Dark Melee, Dark Miasma, Earth Control, Electric Armor, Electricity Assault, Electrical Blast, Electric Melee, Electricity Manipulation, Empathy, Energy Assault, Energy Aura, Energy Blast, Energy Manipulation, Energy Melee, Fiery Aura, Fiery Assault, Fire Blast, Fire Control, Fire Manipulation, Fire Melee, Force Field, Gravity Control, Ice Armor, Icy Assault, Ice Blast, Ice Control, Ice Manipulation, Ice Melee, Illusion Control, Invulnerability, Kinetics, Mental Manipulation, Mind Control, Necromancy, Ninjitsu, Pain Domination, Plant Control, Poison, Psionic Assault, Psychic Blast, Radiation Blast, Radiation Emission, Regeneration, Sonic Resonance, Sonic Attack, Spines, Stone Armor, Stone Melee, Storm Summoning, Super Reflexes, Thermal Radiation, Thorny Assault and Willpower. Other features No other features have been announced as of yet. Nerf of the AE system The Architect Entertainment Mission Architect system is to have an EXP nerf during I16. It will make almost all missions have an experience nerf, with the exception of those that have minions, lieutenants, AND bosses. Missions that only contain two of the three of these will have an EXP reduction of 25% (it will be only 75% of the normal experience), and those that have only one of the three (such as bosses) will only give 50%. The popular farming of boss/lieutenant only missions of Architect has caused some people to petition how it is ruining the game, and that it can make level 50s without much effort whatsoever. Some people argue that if others want to people "powerleveled," then let them. Powerleveling is generally frowned upon in many MMORPGs, and City of Heroes/Villains is no exception. However, many may also want to be powerleveled, whether to see if the archetype is right for them or if the power set is, or to even accumulate much influence/infamy. Players will be able to farm in the Architect system until the launch of Issue 16. Source You can open the link here to see the page of where this information has been gathered and compiled from, with the exception of the AE system nerf. The AE system rumors have been proved to be true via the patch notes and some messages on the forums. Knowledge of the use of the new Power Customization was found through the Test Server/Training Room by Nukillis of the Guardian server. Category:Game Updates